Derezzed
by EfThe1
Summary: Santana Lopez and Brittany Pierce. A story about the upbringings of Brittany/Santittany. From the beginning of their friendship to the last episode of season 2, following canon story line. Rated M for future chapters. Title taken from a Daft Punk song.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So, I know there's a bunch of these out there, but I wanted to take a turn in creating a version of what I thought would be good regarding Brittany and Santana's relationship. **

_**Santana: Say it…**_

_**Me: (groan) No fair.**_

_**Brittany: What's a dislacmer?**_

_**Santana: You mean disclaimer Britt, Britt.**_

_**Brittany: Oh…**_

_**Santana: Say it, or it's Lima Heights on.**_

_**Me: FINE! I do not own Glee or any characters associated with it, HAPPY?**_

_**Santana: Good girl.**_

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 1<p>

**The Girl with the Pigtails**

_(Third Person POV)_

Santana Lopez was fourteen-years-old, yet she carried on this aura of superiority when she walked down the halls of William McKinley Middle School. Eighth grade was, for a girl her age anyway, a huge step, the step toward the whole new world that made up High School. Yes, Santana was definitely excited to explore this whole new level of social climbing – even at such an early age, the other girls would never mess with her, and she befriended only the few that were lucky to be considered good enough to be her friends. Except Quinn, they'd been friends since they were little. However, as they began to grow up, Quinn and Santana started a frienemies relationship, since they were constantly bickering and arguing about the social ladder of Ohio. Quinn wanted on top, but of course, Santana wanted too and this only made her fight that much harder for it. This was acknowledged, by everyone in their class – the relationship that would have been tiring for any pre-pubescent adolescent. One day, they would fight and nearly rip each others face off, the next day, they were giggling and hugging in the hallways – it was utterly confusing.

It wasn't until the first day of eighth grade, that Santana would have a life-changing occurrence, one that would change her point of view about friendship for the rest of her life – well, with one person anyway. She heard it in the halls, the whispering, the confusion, the wonder of the other students as they went on and on about a new girl, one Santana could be less interested in. She knew this girl would only end up as her target in High School – being an outcast was not easy, but she would have to keep her status popular – she wouldn't be caught dead being nice to the new girl.

When she finally made it to the place she dreaded the most – class – she sat down on the seat that she usually took since third grade. She had already arranged her new things, put them in a locker, and grabbed only what was necessary for the next three periods, before they had break. It was suffocating, having to sit through an hour with a teacher she loathed, hearing only the faint sound of her words turned into mumbles from her attempt to drown everything out – she knew perfect Spanish, there was no need for her to be in this class.

"Good morning class, welcome to a new year at McKinley" Mrs. Banks voice sounding throughout the room like some kind of speaker had been installed, interrupting Santana from her inner debate.

"Oh, yippers". Santana mumbled to herself sarcastically. "Another year of pure torture".

"Ms. Lopez, I heard that. I'll let it slip, since it's the first day of school". Santana rolled her eyes, sinking back into her seat with her arms crossed on her chest, tapping the side of her foot against the desk. "But, I have excellent news! We have a new student with us today, she just moved here from Kansas…" Mrs. Banks gestured to her side, Santana's eyes, as well as the rest of the class, moved to see who this new girl was. "Brittany Pierce".

To her surprise, she wasn't like anything Santana would have expected. She was tall for her age, skinny, and blonde – two ponytails hanging from the side of her head tightly, showing the innocence that radiated from the girl – with turquoise eyes that looked the same color of the sky in sunny day; Santana felt the urge to blink.

"Hi…" That was all the blonde could choke out, waving shyly at the rest of the class before smiling at the teacher. Santana snickered, crossing her legs before raising an eyebrow – shyness was not something that was a plus on her book. _She's going to get eaten alive in this rotten school, bless her. _She shook her head slowly, realizing that it would probably be her who would do that in a future.

"Well Brittany, would you tell us a little about yourself?"

"Um, I'm fourteen-years-old, I miss Kansas, and I have a cat, his name is Lord Tubbington".

Santana snorted, finding the name of the cat incredibly amusing. The heads of everyone turned to Santana, who just shrugged and kept looking at her paper uninterested. Although, her snort seemed to catch everyone's attention, it looked as if Brittany was totally unaffected by it, which was strange – she was used to tearing people down with a comment, eye roll, facial expression, or a witty remark.

"All right!" The teacher yelped, causing Santana to flinch in her seat from the loudness of her voice. "Why don't you take a seat next to Santana please?"

Santana's face scrunched up when the teacher pointed at the empty seat next to her, dreading the day she decided to sit in this spot. Santana looked at the girl with glaring eyes, almost as if she dared her to take a step forward, challenging her, already showing her who the boss was. But Brittany seemed to not notice, almost as if she had an ability to let any comments or looks slip, like an impenetrable defense. So the perky blonde bounced towards the empty chair next to the Latina, put her books down lightly and took a seat, running her fingers through her long blonde locks; Santana caught her looking at her from the corner of her eye, something she reacted with a smirk.

"Since today is your first day, I don't want to give you rough loads of work, so why don't you turn to the person next to you and talk to them for a bit, chatter on about your summer experiences". The dark-haired teacher winked at them, sitting on her desk.

Not surprising, Quinn turned to Finn Hudson, the guy she always had a crush on, and honestly, Santana didn't know what the hell Quinn saw in the idiot. Sure, he was sort of cute looking, but he was so naïve and devious, Santana would have thought Quinn would aim higher than that, maybe try and go out with Noah Puckerman – _that_ one was good looking. But her mind wonders stopped when she suddenly realized she would have to talk to the new girl, Brittany. She frowned, sighing as she turned to look at the blonde, preparing a mean comment about how much of a time waste it was to talk to her – but she didn't have the heart.

Brittany looked down at her notebook blankly; drawing doodles furiously while a single tear dropped on the white pages, smudging her drawings to an unrecognizable state. Santana had never felt pity for anyone, and she thought she probably never would have, but the way her heart swelled up at seeing Brittany cry was enough to put a different kind of frown on her face.

"Brittany…" Santana called, leaning to place a hand on her back. Brittany's head shot toward Santana, and quickly, she wiped the tears away with the back of her sleeve, giving Santana a tentative grin, but it was too covered in sadness to be considered a smile. "You okay?"

Brittany shook her head, sniffling while trying to look away, probably trying to avoid eye contact with anyone else, afraid they'd make fun of her for crying on her first day of school. It was hard for Brittany, she had to leave all her friends behind in Kansas, had to move to this city that she'd never heard of before, and on top of it all, she knew that there was no way she'd gain friends fast in this school – they all looked so, judgmental.

Santana moved her desk close to Brittany's, tilting her chin to have a better look. The blonde's piercing blue eyes went directly to her brown ones, looking at her like Brittany was actually looking into her soul, like she knew something about Santana that no one else knew, or dared to ask. It was enough to crumble down all her defenses, the walls she'd build up so nobody could see who she truly was. Sure, Santana was a bitch sometimes, but it didn't mean she was a bitch all the time, in fact, pretending to be a stuck up bitch was sometimes exhausting – she needed a break from it. "You can tell me, something bothering you?"

Brittany looked at her again, and scoffed, then smiled back at the Latina, shrugging.

"My cat's been staring at the wall again; I think he can see ghosts through it".

Santana blinked, and then started to laugh hysterically, finding Brittany's comment so random and cute that she grinned from ear to ear. Yep, this girl was definitely different – perhaps good enough for Santana.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So first chapter, what did you think guys? Tell me in a review if you'd like me to continue. I'll try and update every day or every 2 days if I don't have writers block. **

**I also want to end every chapter with a funny quote by Santana and Brittany.**

Brittany: "Maybe you can try rocking back an forth, they do that in movies"

Santana: "No… I just try, to be really; really honest with people…when I think they suck!..."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So here it is folks, chapter 2, I tried to make this one larger because I was NOT satisfied with the length of the last one.**

_**Rachel: **__I think it's up for discussion; I'm obviously the most talented person in Glee club. Why are you even bothering on putting down Brittany and Santana's memories in paper, when you have a lot more worthy talent in front of your eyes – besides, I know I'm more interesting to write about…_

_**Me: **__Go away…_

_**Rachel: **__But you haven't planned on the repercussions of this arduous labor that you are submitting yourself to. I could give you notes, even write an essay about my personal life that will be no longer than fifteen pages. You can write down your ideas and run them by me, and I'll give you the thumbs up or down. Besides, a power point presentation wouldn't…_

_**Me: **__Stop it Berry, I'm not making a story about you._

_**Rachel: **__Why not?_

_**Me: **__Because I don't own Glee or any characters related to the show__**.**_

_**Rachel: **__But you're writing about Britt…_

_**Me: **__(runs away)_

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 2<p>

**Climbing Up the Ladder**

(Santana POV)

"Come on you sloths, move your bony asses. You low-life good for nothings! You make me sick!" Coach Sylvester throws her megaphone down on the ground, glaring intently at the sophomores that had been cheerleaders since last year, her voice a resounding echo in the gym, drowning out the pants and the uncontrollable gasps for air that come from the group of girls desperate to finish their exercises. I hear Brittany gulping next to me, her pinky managing to hold tighter to mine as she shifts her weight from one knee to the other. I could literally sense how nervous she was; almost as if her nervousness was penetrating UV rays that just threatened to make their way through your skull, infectious even, given the fact that I was starting to get nervous as well.

Quinn however, seems perfectly posed and overconfident, almost as if she's sure she has this spot in the bag – probably some form of bribery if you ask me, I wouldn't be surprised Twiddle Innocent used her parent's influences to make it all the way to the top of the cheerleading ladder. Brittany takes note on me staring at Quinn, nervous as she realizes the tension is so thick, you could cut it with a butter knife.

My relationship with Quinn started to take a different toll from the first day that Britt and I became best friends, almost as if she felt left out. The deal was though, I had found out more about Brittany in a week, than I had of Quinn since age four. Brittany was a dancer, she had taken dancing lessons since she was a little kid, ranging from tap, to jazz, to ballet, to hip hop, to swing, pretty much any type of dance you can think of, and she was darn good at what she did. I'd watched Brittany dance a lot this past year, and it always surprised me how she was able to take your breath away so quickly. Every single movement was so graceful, that Brittany transformed into a completely different person – sexy even; a quality that I had failed to see until the first day she danced for me.

Brittany also had the fattest cat I had ever seen in my entire life. No seriously, God knows what the girl feeds that damn animal, but he was so chubby I thought I was seeing Garfield in the flesh. I also learned that Brittany was the most naïve human being in this planet. Her random and spacious comments that left a lot of room for interpretation, never failed to catch me off guard. They could range from insane comments about her cat, or comical and somehow fitting comments about what I like to call _'Brittany's inner wisdom'_. Just the other day, she asked me if the elves that lived with Santa Claus had enough winter clothes with them, since their body was so small they would freeze to death. I didn't have the heart to tell her Santa wasn't real.

But the most important thing I noticed about Brittany was her way of viewing the world. Brittany always found good in people, even in that annoying little prick, Rachel Berry. Britt always found an interior reason for somebody's behavior; she always wanted to believe that there really weren't any bad people in the world. It was a quality I secretly admired about her, a quality that I failed to have in all levels – I always looked for the bad, it didn't matter who it was – with one little exception though.

She is the only person who had been able to crumble down my walls and tear away all my defenses. She was the only person who ever saw the true me, the real person behind the bitchy girl that people thought I was. Brittany touched me in ways no one ever had – no pun intended – she made me think that she could see into my soul. My one and only true friend, that's what Brittany became to be in the past year, my best friend, the one person I laughed with, had inner jokes with, and the one person whom I felt proud of calling my friend, despite all her eccentricities.

"Alright losers, let's get this over with now".

Coach Sylvester calls out from the megaphone and I frown, unsure of where she had gotten a new megaphone, pretty confident that she had broken the last one. Brittany's hand clutches mine while she bites her bottom lip and I look up to the blonde with my eyes, giving her a small reassuring smile, already sure Brittany would be top on the list of Coach Sylvester's new _Cheerios._ Brittany smiles back, and I can't help but feel a warm sensation running through my chest – it was almost as if she radiated sunshine.

One by one, Coach Sylvester calls on the new recruits. And one by one, we watch get turned down by the ferocious force that was Sue Sylvester. Ninety percent of the girls who tried out would run out crying, their faces buried in their hands as they leaped towards the girls bathroom. Quinn looks at me from the corner of her eye, giving me a look that says: _Damn. _I nod, settling on the floor and patting the spot next to me. Quinn moves, about to sit and I frown, but immediately Brittany takes the spot, resting her cheek on my shoulder. Quinn rolls her eyes and opens her mouth…

"Fabray, you're up!"

Thank goodness, I didn't want to deal with more jealous Quinn drama. There wasn't any room for debate on who I liked more, it was pretty obvious. Brittany was my bestie, she was the one I went to when I was angry, sad, happy, or any other teenage hormonal emotion that might cross your mind. Quinn had been replaced, and I know she felt as if she was discarded like an old Kleenex (despite Brittany's remarks on how if Quinn was a Kleenex, she would have trouble deciding which part of her to blow her nose on) however, she had not understood the point that if I were to discard her, I'd do it in a more classy fashion, probably with some sort of public humiliation. But the thing was this, Quinn needed me, and I needed Quinn. Quinn needed my attitude, and I needed her status. We knew that if we went against each other it would be an endless life of fights. Together though, we'd be an unstoppable force. Brittany just made things easier, when I was with her, I didn't have to pretend to like anyone, because I liked her, the only person I wasn't a bitch with.

"Lopez!"

I flinched at my name being called, Brittany's eyes widening as she let go of my waist, nodding encouragingly at me. I stood up just as Quinn was approaching us, her lips twisted into a smile, asking Brittany and I if she had been any good. I hadn't watched her, not for one second, so all I could do was shrug and say: "Sure, I guess". Brittany snickered, before giving me a small push towards Coach Sylvester. She was more intimidating than I thought, and as I approached the center "stage" I took a breath, and began.

* * *

><p>I was out of breath when I was done, panting slightly but trying to hide it, my hands fixated in the air after a double back flip. I didn't ask questions, I just kept looking at Coach Sylvester, challenging her, even though I was scared as hell inside. She looked up and smirked.<p>

"Well J-Lo, I guess you and your lovely lady lumps serve for something. Get your ass out, and call Tweedle Dumb over here".

I frowned at the "nickname" Coach Sylvester had suddenly adapted to my best friend, but I just shrugged it off and fought the urge to call her something, my over protectiveness on Brittany instantly kicking in. However, I swallowed my pride and walked over to Brittany, who was babbling with Quinn about something, and judging from Quinn's look, she probably had no idea what she was saying – it seemed to me as if I was the only one who understood her, and that includes Brittany's parents.

"Britt, Britt, you're up" I smiled at her, offering my hand so she could stand up. It didn't long for her to take my hand and take off on a sprint towards Sue, all her nervousness gone in an instant.

"Why are you so damn nice to her Santana?" Quinn interjected, raising an eyebrow at me.

"Because, despite your jealousy and obvious desire for me to kiss your bony ass, I like her".

"She's so weird".

"Yeah, well. I think it's cute, she's different from anyone I've met and unlike you – she can actually take crap from people".

Quinn just scoffed and looked to the side, and I thought her eyes were going to pop out from the huge eye roll she gave me. I chuckled darkly before turning my attention to Brittany, who was already in position, waiting for the music to start. Then she began, and I was hypnotized. Brittany's body moved almost as if it drowned in the beat, her muscles stretching flawlessly each time she did a leg lift or a knee high jump. But what impressed me the most was when she ran, full speed, planted her arms on the ground and did five front flips, a handless cartwheel, and a handless front flip. She spun rapidly before doing another dance move, which I recognized from her hip hop classes, then finished her routine with regular cheerleading movements. She was incredible.

Coach Sylvester blinked, obviously acknowledging that staring at Brittany was like staring at the sun, or at the fact that, that was the most elaborated routine any cheerleader had auditioned with. I had persuaded her to let me see it, but she wouldn't cave in, and I was glad, because I definitely liked the surprise – she was gold, and no one could deny that – I could see it on Sue's face that she probably was one of the best acquisitions the _Cheerios _would ever have.

Without any comments from Sue, Brittany skips back toward me, spreading her arms and hugging me tight, obviously aware of how great she was out there.

"You were awesome hun!" I grin, hugging her tighter, noticing that her hair smelled like strawberries, something I had not noticed before.

"Thanks San!"

Quinn just rolled her eyes.

* * *

><p>The slushy dripped down Rachel Berry's face slowly, the pieces of ice falling inside her cleavage, making her shiver. Brittany snickers, holding her empty icy on her right hand while her left hand reaches for my pinky, my free hand emptying the remains of the slurpee on Rou Paul's head. It felt good to be on top. Brittany, Quinn, and I were on top of the world, on top of the social ladder of William McKinley High School – we were top notch, the top three C<em>heerios <em>in the whole school, and that was saying something. Sue's excuse: _I see something in you that reminds me of myself, don't screw this up. Barbie, you're head, Lopez, you're second in command, Brittany, third. _

Quinn smirked, her hands on her hips while she spoke: "Welcome to the new social order loser". She turned on her heel, and walked away. Brittany threw the slushy cup at Man Hand's feet and I laughed as she desperately tried to wipe away the cherry ice from her face.

"Is that a new burger in McDonalds, y'know like, what all society orders?" Brittany whispers in my ear after Quinn's comment, as we walk away. Brittany smiles at me and I; as always, can't help but smile back, it was almost like an instant knee jerk reaction. Brittany seemed to brighten every part of my day.

I laugh. "Sure Britt, Britt, if you want it to be".

**A/N: REVIEWS! I like em as much as Brittany loves ducks. Keep em coming peeps.**

_**Brittany**__: Rachel, I'm gonna give you some tough love right now. You're not a trendsetter. When people look at you, they don't see what you're wearing, they see a cat getting its temperature taken, and then they hear it screaming._

_**Santana**_**: **_I made out with a mannequin. I even had a sex dream about a shrub that was in the shape of a person_.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I think I'm going to new heights with this story, I'm enjoying it. I know that all you Brittana fans like myself, die for a lovely, sexy, Santittany moment, BUT I'm getting there. However, this step might be a good start. I promise smexy moments later ;)**

_**Rachel: **__So, any mentions of my amazing self in your pointless story?_

_**Me: **__Yes._

_**Rachel: **__Ha! I'd knew you would cave in, what did you write about, my incredible voice?_

_**Me: **__Nah, you get an icy facial by Britt, Santana, and Quinn._

_**Rachel: **__How dare you?_

_**Me: **__Shut up Berry, I don't like you._

_**Santana: **__I like this girl already._

_**Brittany: **__Totes… but you have to say the dick lamer._

_**Santana: **__(muffling her laugh at the first word)_

_**Rachel: **__Disclaimer…_

_**Santana: **__She can call it whatever she wants!_

_**Me: **__(sigh) All right… I don't own Glee or any of the characters in them. Only wish I did._

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 3<p>

**Wet Dream**

_(Brittany POV)_

The girl's locker room was crowded with people, well girls only, chatting on and on about things I wasn't interested in – I, like always, was talking to Santana, Quinn looking at us once in a while, something I noticed she does a lot. Santana said it was because she was jealous of our relationship, because Quinn failed to get as close to Santana as I did.

The first day I met Santana I thought she was going to rip my head off and kill me – and I was fourteen, and until that day, I hadn't realized I had that much of an imagination. But today, she's standing next to me while she's undressing, smirking at my witty comment about Rachel Berry's sweaters, and acting like my best friend. I liked it that I was the only one Santana treated nicely, somehow, it seemed fitting, like we were destined to be best friends, like _I _was destined to be the only one that seemed to understand her. In some ways, I did understand her, except when she starts to talk in really big words or in Spanish – then I don't understand a thing. But what I do understand is that Santana acts the way she acts because she has a position she claims needs to maintain, a high status – almost like in that TV show that everyone wants to be on top of New York – or something.

But I got to see the true Santana almost daily. I learned that her favorite milkshake is vanilla, that her favorite Icy flavor is cherry, and that she could eat Smarts for the rest of her life. I learned a lot about her family, how her dad was a doctor and had divorced her mom when she was little – she still got to see her often though (in those moments, I wish I could have been there for her when that happened). I familiarized with the music she listened to, which was surprisingly almost the same as mine. She told me about her passions, plans for the future, and I also learned she knows how to sing better than I've ever heard anyone before. I'd asked her a couple of times to sing something, but every time she refused to.

"Are you coming over later Britt?" Santana asked, waiting patiently for my reply as she untied the shoes she always wore with her _Cheerios _uniform.

"Yeah, totally".

Santana chuckled, winking at me before sitting down to pull off her shoes. I watched her out of full blown curiosity, and I noticed how perfect her skin was, and how there was a slight hint of blush on her cheeks from the makeup she put on in the morning. I've never been into girls, but with Santana it was different, _she _was different. I always guessed it was the way she made me feel safe when I was with her, like nothing and no one could touch me. Santana stood up for me, and I appreciated it. But she turned around, her back to me while she muttered something about helping her with her bra. I blinked, trying to get out of my trance, moving slowly closer to her.

I fought the urge to touch her shoulder blades and her lower back, and man it was tempting. I knew it was frowned upon, and it felt kind of weird, but it was this burning desire to have the bra off so I could run my hands down her silky smooth, cinnamon skin. I breathed in and unclasped the bra, watching it fall of her shoulders with an almost inaudible thud on the floor.

"Thanks Britt, Britt".

I felt like I was in one of those places where you can only feel heat, which supposedly makes you lose weight but doesn't. I wasn't good in math, or anything science related, so I couldn't really tell the temperature that I thought the room was boiling with. Funny thing is, the water in the shower was really cold, falling off my shoulders like a cascade, and again, I found myself fighting my instincts to touch Santana – I sure as hell didn't know what was wrong with me.

She was taking a shower in the stall next to me, talking to me about her plans for our sleepover and I closed my eyes, trying to concentrate on the sound of her voice only, fighting the urges that I felt in my body. But it was a bad idea, because in a short time, I started to think about Santana's voice in a different way – how would it sound like if she were trying to seduce me…

"… Britt? Brittany?" My eyes snapped open and I turned to look at Santana, noticing we were alone in the shower now.

"Uh… Yeah?"

"You were out of it, you ok Britt?" Santana asked, tilting her head to the side and trying to figure out what I was thinking – not that it would be too hard, at least, for some people. They thought I only thought about rainbows and unicorns, but really, I'd like to think my mind was a little more complicated than that. Sure, I did struggle with my grades and had an awful word filter which pretty much made me say anything that popped into my mind – but I wasn't completely useless.

"Yeah sorry. I'm tired" Lie. I was too ashamed for Santana to know what I was thinking.

"Yeah, I know what you mean hun". Santana laughed, shaking her head and turning off the shower, my eyes taking a quick peak at her naked body. I took in a breath and almost grunted, Santana was hot, to say the least. I'd seen her naked before, but I'd never put too much mind into it. But now she was wet, and all I could think of was…

"You're hot". _Damn you rotten word filter_. My eyes widened, looking away and hoping Santana wouldn't have heard that. She looked at me with a smirk on her lips though, shrugging and grabbing the towel close to her. Much to my disappointment, she draped it around herself.

"You're not so bad yourself" Santana laughed again, winked at me, and walked out of the showers, probably to get dressed. S_he has a nice ass too… _

* * *

><p><em>I found myself under Santana, her hands moving down my bare stomach, my eyes tightly shut as she trailed kisses down my neck. I was visibly trembling, and I was sure this was a dream. Santana bit onto my bottom lip, tugging it out and kissing me fiercely, lustfully. I moaned, letting my hands roam down Santana's back, cupping her ass with my hands as I pulled her close.<em>

"_You're so hot too, Brittany". Santana moaned into the kiss, the vibrations of her voice sending shivers down my spine. I wanted more of her; I wanted to do everything that I had fantasized about in the showers after Cheerios practice. I felt my body start getting really hot, feeling a needy sensation between my legs, wanting Santana to touch me harder, kiss me harder, and do something with her fingers to get rid of my frustration._

_Her hands roamed down lower, trailing down my stomach to the top of my panties…_

…_._

My eyes snapped open, and I gasped for air, the room suddenly feeling a little too warm for me. I looked over at Santana, who was draped across her bed, one of her arms thrown to the side while the over hung over my waist, one of her legs on top of mine the other extended on the bed, and I realized we were fully clothed. It was a dream, just a dream. But it had felt really real, and I knew it had to mean something, because that sensation I felt between my legs, I was feeling it now – feeling the need to touch Santana again – but it wasn't something best friends do, not if they've been friends for such a long time.

I let my head fall back on Santana's white pillow, and closed my eyes, hoping I didn't wake up to another wet dream, that would make my drenched "condition" worse. I just had to figure out a way to cope with these feelings.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm an ass hole I know, it was just a dream XD Oh well, don't worry folks, you'll get your juicy moment. I promise I won't disappoint. Reviews, concerns, questions, suggestions, the review button is right below.**

_**Brittany: **__"It's a male duck!"_

_**Santana: **__"And I'm aware of how fun alcohol is"._


End file.
